


Connor stole his clothes from Eminem

by Isilicious



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor always accomplish his mission, Connor needs new clothes, Crack, I dunno how to tag, The first and last fic I ever wrote in english, This Is STUPID, english isnt my first language, hehe, i tried okay?!, lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilicious/pseuds/Isilicious
Summary: Connor needs new clothes so he won't be regognized in Jericho...





	Connor stole his clothes from Eminem

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! :D  
> Or cringe, I know I did xD

After Connor managed to locate Jericho he quickly left the DPD. First he needed new clothes to infiltrate the deviant‘s hideout. If he walked in, dressed like he is right now, everyone would recognize the famous deviant hunter(who never actually captured a deviant and when HE DID they killed themself‘s)  
„Something shabby would be good. And a beanie so i can hide my LED.“, he thought as he walked the streets of Detroit. He could ask Hank but he knew the man only got colorful clothes with abstract patterns in his closet. Next to himself. And going there in an oversized, grey DPD hoodie and boxershort‘s wasn‘t an option. Just as he was about to call Cyberlife, an old man across the street got his attention. The man was wearing a beanie, a dark leather jacket and a dark grey sweater and jeans.  
„Thats just what I need!“, the android thought.  
So he slowly followed the guy and scanned for facial recognition. 

Mathers, Marshall Bruce, also known as Eminem  
Born: 10/17/1972 // Rapper  
Criminal record : Too much

„Thats why he‘s dressed so shabby. He was a rapper.“  
Eminem didn‘t seem to have noticed that he was being followed and so the now 66 year old rapper started humming one of his old songs while turning into a side street. Slim Shady. Connor asked himself what Eminem was doing in Detroit but he couldn‘t think too much about it cause his time was running out. He needed new clothes and he needed them NOW.  
So he followed him slowly until nobody else seemed to be around anymore.  
„Excuse me!“, he shouted and got Eminem‘s attention. The retired Rapper turned to face him. „Yo Whaddup?“, Eminem asked and Connor cringed. He still tried to sound hip, even when he was old and looked like a raisin.  
„My owner is a big fan of your‘s!“, Connor lied and pulled a small notepad and a pen out of nowhere.  
„He would be very happy if you could give him an autograph!“. His eye twitched.  
The Rapper smiled in return and took both the notepad and pen out of Connor‘s hand.  
„Not many people are still listening to my music. I‘m honored“, he said happily and started writing.  
„What‘s your owners name?“  
„Ineed Yourclothes“  
„Wha-“  
And before Eminem could ask he was punched in the face and knocked out at once. The android quickly checked for eye witnesses and dragged Eminem into an alleyway.  
„I always accomplish my mission.“, he said out loud and switched clothes with him. Connor looked at his reflection in a puddle. „Perfect! I look like a completly different person!“.  
He put on the beanie, hid the knocked out body behind a dumpster next to a dead rat and made his way to the train station while humming „Slim Shady“.


End file.
